With a Little Help from my Friends
by Segreta
Summary: "Merodeadores. Cuatro. Dieciséis años. Libres. Inseparables. Noche en Hogsmeade. A hurtadillas. Cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego en un pub." Y se las arreglan, con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos. Songfic.


_Bueno, mi primer songfic. Y rescatado del baúl de los recuerdos._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los merodeadores ni los Beatles son de mi propiedad, si no... bueno, no me dignaría a escribir nada aquí, puesto que pasaría el resto de los días de mi vida mirándolos y repitiéndoles cuánto los amo._

_La canción utilizada es "With a little help from my friends", de los Beatles. Aún así, recomiendo escuchar la versión de Across the Universe (pero la de la película, no el soundtrack, que son distintas). Representa mejor el mensaje que se intenta transmitir, esa amistad juvenil y ganas de pasarlo bien que creo que siempre caracterizó a los merodeadores._

_Además, me gustaría añadir que Max, el personaje de la película que canta esta versión, me recuerda muchísimo a Sirius ;P._

_Me repito, pero insisto: leedlo con la canción de fondo. Eso es todo, disfrutadlo._

* * *

><p>Merodeadores. Cuatro. Dieciséis años. Libres. Inseparables. Noche en Hogsmeade. A hurtadillas. Cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego en un pub.<p>

_What would you do if I sang out of tune_  
><em>Would you stand up and walk out on me?<em>  
><em>Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song<em>  
><em>And I'll try not to sing out of key<em>

Sirius, como siempre, rompe a cantar a pleno pulmón un supuestamente conocido tema muggle. Rock and roll, dice. Los Black nunca han tenido una gran voz. Seductora, sí, pero no precisamente muy afinada.

Pero no importa. Son amigos. Y los cuatro estallan en cantos. No se saben la letra pero, ¿acaso eso importa?

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
><em>Mmm he gets high with a little help from his friends<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends<em>

Cuentan historias, grandes logros suyos. Se aplauden mutuamente. Se ríen las gracias. Porque cualquiera puede ver que ellos son mucho más que amigos. Son hermanos.

_What do I do when my love is away?_  
><em>(Does it worry you to be alone?)<em>

Chicas. El tema por excelencia. No se puede evitar. Y tampoco es que quieran hacerlo. James vuelve a suspirar por Lily. Remus le anima con una sonrisa, y le cuenta que la pelirroja comentó lo guapo que estaba volando en el último partido. ¿Qué tal vez no dijo eso? Bueno, el castaño es muy bueno interpretando suspiros a escondidas.

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
><em>Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends<em>

Fuera hace frío, pero ese lugar abarrotado de gente hace que los cuatro amigos se deshagan de sus túnicas. Camisas blancas y corbatas desanudadas. Peter sonríe a la guapa camarera. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, junto a un guiño de ojos.

Un par de minutos después la ven con un alto rubio. Su novio.

_Do you need anybody?_  
><em>I need somebody to love<em>

Peter suspira. Los otros tres se cruzan miradas cómplices. El rubio termina colgado por los tobillos, y con unas orejas desmesuradamente grandes en cuestión de segundos. Si Peter no tiene cita esta noche, él tampoco. ¿Infantil? ¿Y qué? Para eso están los amigos.

_Could it be anybody?_  
><em>I want somebody to love<em>

Una preciosa chica se acerca a James. Dice que es muy gracioso lo que acaban de hacer. Le pide ir a dar una vuelta. El moreno lo rumia más de lo normal. Generalmente diría que sí. Pero ha madurado. No necesita a cualquiera. Sólo hay una chica en su vida.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_  
><em>Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time<em>

Remus comenta que eso es amor. Peter le apoya. ¿Sirius? Opina que su amigo está como una cabra. Esa chica era impresionante. "Amor a primera vista", explica Potter. Sería más creíble si no hubiese pasado los últimos seis años metiéndose con ella. Pero ellos le creen. Porque le conocen.

_What do you see when you turn out the light?_  
><em>I can't tell you, but I know it's mine<em>

De pronto, la luz se va. De golpe. Se oyen ruidos y exclamaciones asustadas. Las velas se encienden segundos después, y el bullicio regresa con la luz.

Los Merodeadores se miran. Instintivamente se han abrazado a Remus. Y parte del pub les mira, curiosos. Lupin es el primero en soltar una carcajada. Los demás no tardan en acompañarle. Están demasiado unidos como para poder sentir vergüenza por una cosa así.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
><em>Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends<em>

Empieza a hacer demasiado calor. Salen fuera. En fila, agarrados por los brazos, los cuatro ocupan prácticamente toda la calle. Solo se sueltan para dejar pasar a una pareja de señoritas, caballerosos.

_Do you need anybody?_

No necesitan nada, ni a nadie. Lo tienen todo. Y lo saben mientras enfilan la calle rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos, para volver a Hogwarts. Olvidan sus túnicas pero, ¿importa acaso? Ya lo solucionarán mañana.

__I need somebody to love_  
><em>Could it be anybody?<em>_

Porque, ¿quién más podría comprenderles? Sólo ellos. Porque no ha habido mejores amigos, ni nunca los habrá, piensan.

¿Quién podría sustituir a cualquiera de ellos? Nadie. Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta. Inconfundibles. Únicos. Merodeadores.

_By with a little help from my friends...!_

Una gran noche. Con amigos siempre es mejor. Se evaden de todo. O lo intentan, al menos.

_Try with a little help from my friends...!_  
><em>High with a little help from my friends...!<em>

No pueden evitar reír y bromear. Ebrios de felicidad, de rebeldía adolescente, y de amistad.

_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends_  
><em>With a little help from my friends<em>

Tienen problemas, como todos. Sirius se siente incomprendido. Remus no tiene confianza en sí mismo. Peter no puede valerse por sí mismo en ciertas ocasiones. James es incapaz de tragarse su orgullo y ser sincero sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero se las arreglan, con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y ya está! Sé que no está muy allá, pero recuerdo que cuando lo escribí estaba un poco... ¿contentilla? <em>

_Aún así, espero que os haya gustado. Porque a mí, eso de juntar dos de mis cosas preferidas del mundo, sí. e_e_

_Ya sabéis, si enviáis **reviews**, los Merodeadores recuperarán las capas que se han dejado en las Tres Escobas. Así nadie les pillará xD._


End file.
